1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus having a data bit inversion function.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, it is important to reduce current consumption in a data transmission operation. As one method for reducing the current consumption, a data bit inversion (DBI) function may be used.